


The Great Pretender season 2

by Piss_that_smells_like_clowns



Series: The Great Pretender [1]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Cynthia is not Cynthia she is Paula Dickens, Edamura is a sad boi, Multi, No sexy shit (well maybe I’ll see how I feel), Police officer Anderson is there Yay, Salazar and Edamura are now on the run, Salazar is a good dude, Shit sorry, and Abbie is too, laurent is fucking dead, shit actually went bad, ummm at the rate I’m going it’s probably gonna end up bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piss_that_smells_like_clowns/pseuds/Piss_that_smells_like_clowns
Summary: Ok this is going to take place in ep. 5 but it’s the way I wanted that end scene to play out if you have a problem go speak to the manager“The hell why did you shoot them!!” The voice echo throughout the cider warehouse. The sound was cascading from wall to wall slowly fading out. “We had to they were going to-“ “Why! The hell did you kill them!” For a moment there was silence, silence that went on for what felt like an millennial, just silence.And oop they actually killed them, shit did I say sorry already?
Relationships: Makoto Edamura/Salazar, Paula Dickens/police force
Series: The Great Pretender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911013
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ummmm yeah imma try to up upload every like 2 weeks? Idk man school is coming up and I don’t wanna go. Also stay extra safe out there these day, OK? ok

“The hell why did you shoot them!!” The voice echo throughout the cider warehouse. The sound was cascading from wall to wall slowly fading out. “We had to they were going to-“ “Why! The hell did you kill them!” For a moment there was silence, silence that went on for what felt like an millennial, just silence. “Abbie” Edamura drops to the ground a barrage of tears falls down his ever so confused face, “Laurent” he didn’t know how to feel as a sway of emotions fill his head. 

How should he feel?

At one moment he was shaken, the next and for a split second a wave of, relief? He wasn’t quite sure but felt some sort of feeling, but why? A quick bust of anger stole the thoughts from his head. 

Edamura quickly rose grabbing a gun on the ground. The gun pointed straight at Dickens, his arm wrapped around her neck. “Drop your guns and put your hands up!” he yelled “Edamura-“ “shut up”. He felt his face get hot, was this anger? His face was a reck there were tear streaming down his face, snot running down his nose. 

What should he do? 

He knew the moment he picked up the gun there would be no turning back. What to do? A flash a father and son fill his head, ‘he needs to live’ he thought, ‘for him’. The police force was slowly stepping forward, Edamura narrows his eyes “back away!” Edamura glances over “Salazar, you’re coming with me.” Salazar eyes widen, he’s shocked. “This is not for you, it’s for Tom” Edamura says looking away. There was a bit of hesitation before Salazar spoke, maybe he was thinking of a response before a corse voice answered “thank you”. Edamura’s eyes widened for a second he was surprised. Edamura nods and the three back away slowly towards the door. A few more steps to freedom but could you really call it freedom the moment they start running they would become fugitives, but the thought did not even process in his head. The only thing going though his head was to get out, to run. His thoughts were frantic.

“Get down!” 

It was from Dickens she was looking straight ahead of her eyes wide open and all color drain from her face. An explosion started in their direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn

Edamura slowly opens his eyes, his head was pounding and his ears were ringing. What happened? Edamura is startled by the sight.Salazar was laying on top of him his body limp, was he dead? ”Salazar, get, up” Edamura was wiggling the heavy body pressing him down. Was he really this heavy he could barely lift him up. From the corner of his eyes was that, That son of a bitch, how was he barely unscathed and still was trying to saving his own skin, that bastard Cassano. Edamura’s wiggles became more desperate he needed to get out of here he needed to show that bastard what he thinks. Finally he was able to make his way out, catching up to Cassano was a struggle. After an explosion like that he was sure he would have some bones broken, but the true thought of pain did not enter his mind, maybe it was the adrenaline coursing though his veins, or maybe even the thought of letting all the people he met along the way down. He just could not stop.

“Ahhhhhghhh!” He growled 

He leaped at him like an animal, mindless crawling and grabbing at anything he could taking as many punches he could. He could no longer think, he could no longer feel. He just did, like some sort of animal instincts, but Cassano had already won. He had the upper hand from the start, he simply had taking less blows and was delivering more hits. At this moment something had taking over Cassano maybe it was the feeling of being on top, beating all the odds. His face had turn twisted as he grabbed the traffic cone, each hit he had sent went straight to Edamura’s head. Edamura was laying on his back, each blow driving the back of his head in to the concrete. The pain should have been immense, but he had lost feeling a long time ago, his face emotionless ‘is this how I’m going to die?’ he thought.

‘Were Abbie, Laurent, and Salazar really dead?’

His eyes were fading to black, blood rushing from his nose 

‘I’m sorry, everyone’

He closed his eyes. Wack. Edamura opens he’s eyes, his eyesight was blurry looking up at the night sky. He saw a dark figure.

‘Salazar?’


	3. Fucking boomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wack was from *gasp*

His eyes widened in disbelief. ‘He’s alive’ he thought ‘thank god he’s alive’. He slowly reached his hand out only for it to drop. He was weak, all the hits he reserved finally reaching up it his brain, and with the adrenaline gone he felt like shit. ‘But how’, Salazar looks down a weak smirk fills his face before he slowly bends down to pick him up “but how” the words finally escaping his mouth. Salazar didn’t answer he was hurt too, blood trickled down his forehead, he was biting his lip with a pained expression. Salazar slung Makoto’s arm around his neck, and slid his hand around his waist. ‘What do we do’ Salazar was moving slowly. As far as Edamura knows only Salazar, him, Cassano were still alive, maybe even Paula Dickens, but to be honest he didn’t really give a damn because he knows for certain that those two were dead. Because of him. Edamura looks up one eye was swollen, it was hard to see. Salazar was walking towards one of the cars parked outside the now demolished lot, patting his pockets for keys. Edamura slowly closes his eyelids.

‘Were is he taking me’ 

Beep, the sudden sound sends a shock thoughout his body. It startled him. Salazar then opens the door in the passenger side, sliding his stiff body onto the seat as careful as possible, trying not to farther injury his already damaged body. “Eeeaagh” Edamura let out a small wimper of pain “are you ok” Salazar murmured, his voice barely recognizable. Edamura’s eyes slowly examined his face, blood stained his forehead. He looked out of breath, and his eyes were watery his eyebrows twisted upward. Was he concerned? Edamura wrapped his arm around Salazar’s neck and pulled him close. 

Edamura touched his forehead against Salazar’s,and simply closed his eyes. A memory flooded Edamura’s head like wildfire. Memories of his father how every time he got angry or upset his father would always do the same. It was comforting. Edamura’s eyes fling open and stared directly at Salazar’s bewildered eyes darting back and forth. “I’m ok” the words seemed to resound. Salazar’s stiff body seemed to loosen as a goofy expression formed on Edamura’s face. Edamura let his a arm drop and Salazar backed away slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah if you are reading this. Hi. Umm so like School starts literally in like a few hours for me so ya. I’ll try every so often but ya know, life. So fuck man, gotta do what ya gotta do. Also don’t pay any attention to my chapter titles I just don’t wanna sit for like 5 hours coming up with something


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yea that was a very long time but hey..... I’m back. To be honest there’s not a lot of direction I have with this so things are mostly made up on the spot.✨opps.

Edamura had his head pressed up against the cool window, it had started to to pour an hour ago and didn’t show any signs of letting up. He deliberately moved his eyes in Salazar direction, they had been sitting in silence for almost three hours. He wanted to ask were they were going but would that be rude, would it sent a sign to Salazar that he doesn’t trust him. Hell of course he trusts him, because who was there to trust. Salazar’s eye quickly glanced over in Makoto’s direction, he jumps in he’s seat from the sudden acknowledgement swiftly turning his head, but it was too late. A chuckle escaped the well-built man. “What are you laughing at” he shrieked as red flush fills his face. “Sorry” giggles still finding a way to evade the short word. Edamura looked back at Salazar his face looked tired, eyes still glued on the road, but no longer tense. Since the ice was broken he thought this the better time then never to bombard him with the one question that had been floating in and out of his mind for a while. “Where are we going?” His voice felt scratchy like sand paper. “A motel, though only for the night” Salazar’s voice trailed off, the words still echoing thought his head ‘the night?’ Makoto stared at the clock the it read 3:46 ‘it’s practically the next day’. Edamura closed his eyes to try and settle his thought for his next question. 

Images of Abbie and Laurent, their remains splatted across the ground. His stomach twisted and turned, he couldn’t help but gag. He desperately clawed at his mouth, the more he thought the more nauseated he became. Before he knew Salazar had stopped the car. 

“Where are-“

“We’re here” the car engine exhausted and the lights in the car flicked on. Salazar turned his body toward him, nether wanting to go outside yet. The rain violently hitting the roof of the car. The pitter patter almost smoothing yet soothing. “Can you walk?” Salazar’s voice had broke the silence “a-yeah I think” the click of the door was muffled by the drops of rain. Salazar walked out the car. He lean back into the car “wait here” before Edamura could answer he slammed the door behind him.

‘Why is he leaving me here’ a soft light cascaded from the sign ‘California’s motel’ it read. It was a shabby two floor building. A very spanish inspired exterior, can’t say he really hated the design it was just different. A tap was heard at his side of the door. ‘Was he signaling me to come outside?’ Edamura opens the door, Salazar was drenched from head to toe. ”Got us a room, follow me” Salazar turned around, he was walking towards the motel stairs. Edamura jumped out of his seat, making sure not to lose sight of other. Salazar stop abruptly.

’room 209’


End file.
